Charlie Skaggs
| birth_place = Denver, Colorado | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Hanover, Germany | billed = Denver, Colorado | trainer = Mike Starr | debut = 1985 | retired = |}} Charles "Charlie" Scaggs (October 25 1965) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name 2 Cold Scorpio (or Too Cold Scorpio). Scaggs has competed in ECW, WCW, WWE (as Flash Funk), Pro Wrestling NOAH and Pro Wrestling Unplugged. Wrestling career World Championship Wrestling (1992-1994) He debuted in WCW as Ron Simmons' mystery partner at the Clash of the Champions in November 1992. He also had a brief reign as WCW World Tag Team Champion, teaming with Marcus Bagwell in October 1993. Although he was released in 1994, Scorpio competed on the WCW-produced pay per views AAA When Worlds Collide and Kollision in Korea in 1994 and 1995 respectively. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1994-1996) Scaggs debuted in Extreme Championship Wrestling in 1994, where he had four reigns as ECW World Television Champion and one reign as ECW Tag Team Champion with The Sandman. During his simultaneous reign as Television and Tag Team Champion, he insisted on being referred to as 2 Gold Scorpio. He was a part of several classic ECW matches using his aerial tactics to impress the crowd, and had feuds with wrestlers such as Taz, Shane Douglas, Sabu, and Mikey Whipwreck. Scorpio lost a memorable match to Taz in which he was jumped afterwards by Doug Furnas and Lance Wright's bodyguard (Brakus). Taz came out to make the save and gave a memorable speech afterwards. "I don't do this a lot. I ain't never heard of anybody named Flash Funk but I know someone named 2 Cold Scorpio and tonight 2 Cold Scorpio showed up. The wrestler, the athlete, the superstar I admire. Now brother I'm done blowing smoke up your ass and don't go off on me either, but if you want to wrestle for a real promotion you're welcome in my locker room." Taz raised his arm left the ring they played 2 Cold's music and he danced. On June 10 2005, Scorpio wrestled at the ECW reunion event Hardcore Homecoming, defeating Kid Kash. World Wrestling Federation (1996-1999) Scaggs made his WWF debut on November 17 at Survivor Series 1996 under the name Flash Funk. During his time there, his gimmick involved dancing, wearing a zoot suit, and being accompanied to the ring by his "Fly Girls" or "Funkettes" (years before the WWF would debut an admitted pimp, The Godfather, who was accompanied by his "hoes"). He later reverted to the Scorpio name re-teaming with WCW teammate and friend Ron Simmons through the summer of 1998. He would soon after become a member of Al Snow's JOB Squad, but it wasn't a success. In late 1998, Flash Funk competed in the WWF's Brawl For All tournament, replacing Ken Shamrock. However, he lost in the quarterfinals to The Godfather. In early 1999, Scorpio requested time off due to personal problems, but was instead released. Pro Wrestling NOAH (2000-2006) After being released from the WWF, Scaggs made sporadic appearances for Extreme Championship Wrestling, which included a challenge (against then champion Mike Awesome) for the ECW Championship on the December 10, 1999 edition of ECW on TNN. Scorpio would compete for All Japan Pro Wrestling until native members of its roster defected to form Pro Wrestling NOAH in 2000, and both Scorpio and Vader also joined NOAH. During his tenure in NOAH, he won the GHC Openweight Hardcore Championship, as well as the GHC Tag Team Championship with both Vader and Doug Williams. At a WRESTLE-1 GP show in October 2, 2005, Scorpio teamed up with Sumo wrestler Akebono to face the team of Mitsuharu Misawa and Yoshinari Ogawa. Return to WWE (2006-2007) In 2006, 2 Cold Scorpio signed a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment, much to the credit of friend Booker T (who brought Scorpio's name to management). Many assumed Scorpio would somehow be used in the revitalized ECW brand, but after being signed, Scorpio returned to using his Flash Funk character in WWE developmental promotion Deep South Wrestling where he also assumed a mentor role. Scorpio was released on May 11 when creative simply could not find anything for him to do. On Raw XV, the WWE Raw special on December 10, 2007, Funk participated in the 15th Anniversary Battle Royal, where he eliminated Steve Blackman and himself at the same time. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :* Scorpio Splash / Diss That Don't Miss / Funky Flash Splash (450° splash) - Innovated :*''Tumbleweed'' (Somersault corkscrew leg drop) :*''Drop the Bomb'' (Moonsault leg drop) :*''Scorpio Twister'' (|Slingshot corkscrew crossbody) :*''Scorpio Twister II'' (Corkscrew moonsault) *'Managers' :*Jazz :*Theodore Long :*Fly Girl / Funkette Nadine :*Fly Girl / Funkette Tracy :*Woman *'Entrance themes' :*"Jungle Boogie by Kool & The Gang (ECW) :*"Whoomp! (There It Is) (ECW) Championships and accomplishments *'All Star Wrestling Alliance' :*ASWA Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Tag Team Champion (|1 time) - with The Sandman :*ECW World Television Champion (4 times) *'German Wrestling Federation' :*GWF Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Pacific Championship Wrestling' :*PCW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Peach State Wrestling' :*PSW Cordele City Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' :*GHC Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with Vader (1, First) and Doug Williams (1) :*Openweight Hardcore Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Unplugged' :*PWU Heavyweight Champion (3 times) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Marcus Alexander Bagwell *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #'201' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Most Underrated Wrestler award in 1997 External links * Profile * Profile pt:2 Cold Scorpio Category:1965 births Category:1985 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Colorado wrestlers Category:ECW World Tag Team Champions Category:ECW World Television Champions Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Division One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:German Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Hardcore Homecoming alumni Category:Heroes of Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fusion alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:BATTLEWAR Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Hardcore Roadtrip alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:Revival Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni